


Never Again

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, ENDING IS SUPER FLUFFY, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jerome being a dick half of the story, Jervis being a creep, Swearing, Violence, then being an emotional mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: When Jerome pushes the Reader away, something disturbing happens.





	

After Jerome had come back, he had bumped into you on one of his heists, and whisked you away with him. You thought he would let his guard down, open up about his problems. You did that with him, and he understood your pain, so why couldn't you understand his? Why won't he let you help him? 

You ran your hands through your hair as you sat on the couch, as Jerome was yelling at his men. The job they pulled didn't go so well, so he ended up killing them, right in front of you.  
He would be more discreet with this, but today he didn't feel like it. He was too sloppy today.

"What the heck Jerome?!"   
"Oh shut up!" He yelled before aiming his gun at you, making you gasp.  
"Why are you acting like this towards me?!"   
"Why are you acting like such a whiny brat!" He mocked with a high pitched voice.  
"Jerome stop! We've been dating for six months! You should know that I care about you!" 

Jerome laughed, "Care? Well, this must be a one sided relationship honey."   
Your eyes widened as your voice cracked, "Why is that?"   
"Well, it just so happens that I don't care about you. At all. Never have, never will."   
He hummed as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
You took out one of the staples from his face, causing him to scream in pain.  
"You jerk! I'm leaving you!"   
"Then go!" He yelled as you went to pack your bags.   
Tears were streaming down your face as you saw him staple his face back on.  
Dropping your bags you whimpered, "Tell me this now Jerome, every time I had a nightmare and you were by my side, telling me that everything was okay, did you mean it? Did you mean to when you would tell me I was special? Did you mean it when you said those three words after our first kiss?" 

Jerome furrowed his brows before throwing the stapler he had been using towards you as he screamed,   
"No! I didn't mean any of it!"   
"Fuck you Jerome!" You slammed the door of his apartment before stomping out, crying.  
You didn't know where to go. What would your family say? You were a wanted criminal now.  
You found yourself sleeping in an abandoned building, covering yourself in a newspaper.

Meanwhile, Jerome was throwing everything in the apartment around. His knuckles were bloody as he curse and yelled at the air. "You idiot! She loved you, and you had to turn her away!"   
Jerome loved you, but he was scared of finally being ready to face the fact that he was capable of love. He couldn't lose you. So he walked out of the apartment and went looking for you, calling your name. 

You felt a barrel of a gun against your forehead and you jolted upwards, and you gasped.  
"Jerome?"   
"No, I'm not Jerome, but my name is Jervis Tetch. You my dear, are coming with me. Now."   
You were dragged into a van by this man and got drugged.  
Jerome saw what was going on, and he rushed so he could get into a car and drove off, following the van you were in. 

Waking up, you found yourself at a table that had a wide range of desserts. You had been tied to a chair, and you began to sob even more. Then, the man you saw from before appeared,   
"Alice! Why are you crying?"   
Your eyes widened when you realized who this man was.  
Alice was his dead sister, who he loved just a bit too much.  
"Please let me go! I'm not her!"   
"Alice, you misunderstand, I'm you're brother!"  
"No you're not! You're a monster, when my boyfriend comes, you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"You mean the one you were fighting with a few hours ago? Sweetheart, he doesn't care about you," he paused before looking into your soul, "but I do."   
A gun shot sound rang through the room, and Jervis turned to see Jerome, who's eyes were flaming with anger.   
"Stay away from my girl you pedophile." He shot Jervis in the leg as he groaned in pain.  
Jerome then sauntered over, only to whack him with the gun, knocking Jervis out cold.

Going to your side, he didn't say a word as he untied you.   
Back at the apartment, the two of you sat in silence, you were still in shock.   
You noticed that he had cleaned up his mess, but you saw broken plates and knives everywhere. Once the two of you were in bed, Jerome turned so that he wasn't facing you.

You began to sob loudly as you hugged him from behind.  
"I'm sorry! I love you! I know you don't love me, but I still do-"   
Jerome sighed before turning to sniffle and cup your face in his hands,   
"Shh, it's okay. I'm so sorry for what I did earlier. I love you so, so, so much. You have no idea, and I'm scared because I don't know if I'm ready to be loved back. I'm scared of trusting someone so deeply and-"   
You pressed your lips against his softly. That was all you needed to hear.  
Jerome hugged you tightly as you both continued the kiss.  
Once the two of you needed to breath you spoke with a rasp, "You can trust and love me all you want. As long as you do the same for me." 

"I promise. I mean that. I really do." 

You smiled before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
